Chromaffin granules aggregate with subsequent release of stored cell components. Scattering and fluroescent intensity changes, associated with probes embedded in the membrane, are used to study the rate of granule aggregation. Stopped flow instrumentation is used to initiate the process and a multichannel data gathering system has been developed to record the data. A data link to the DEC 10 computer has been established.